


You Won’t Fall Like They Did

by Tiptapricot



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Loosly based on Batman 66 but can go for anything, Mild Angst, One Shot, Robin!Dick, early months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiptapricot/pseuds/Tiptapricot
Summary: In his early days as Robin, Dick wasn’t allowed to use the grappling gun. He and Bruce would climb buildings by hand, Bruce always making sure he was there in case Dick slipped. He wasn’t going to let another Grayson fall.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	You Won’t Fall Like They Did

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got watching clips from Batman ‘66 where Bruce and Dick climb buildings. I know it was just the filming technique, but Bruce was kind of cradling Dick as they climbed and I thought about him doing that for a younger Dick. So uhhh here’s that?

Bruce tells Dick that climbing by hand helps strengthen his arms and build endurance, but really he’s just adamant that he doesn’t use the grappling gun until he’s properly trained with it. It takes time. You have to learn how to aim at the right and places, how much line to let out before you swing, how to control your body while swinging, etc. or else it could be dangerous. So, until he’s mastered that, Bruce goes with him on the slow climbs, just a few feet behind, to help him down in case he gets scared or to catch him if he slips or his arms get too tired.

Dick doesn’t really notice at first, too excited about getting to work with Dad-Bat out in the field to realize why he’s actually there. Bruce adjusts Dick’s grip on the rope every now and then, checking in to make sure he’s not putting too much strain on his arms, and Dick seems fine with that. He’s so laser focused on putting one foot in front of the other, careful, steady, that he doesn’t even notice Bruce is making himself into a safety net below him. He’s not being paranoid, he reminds himself. Dick is young, almost too young. Something could go wrong and it’s easier to help him if he stays close. Besides, Bruce can’t shake the thought that Dick could fall just like his parents if he isn’t right there.

Over the weeks, Dick improves. Bit by bit, each climb slightly easier than the last. He starts talking more while on patrol, joking and admiring the cityscape below.

Bruce should’ve expected him to get cocky, to try to show off or do something stupid, but he hasn’t had much experience with kids and so the thought barely crosses his mind. He should’ve expected it, but he doesn’t.

They’re on a case, investigating a manufacturing company, when Dick looks back at Bruce and grins.

“Hey B, I bet I can reach the top faster than you!”

And before Bruce can protest Dick is pulling himself up, joyful laughter echoing over the building tops.

About halfway to the next story, Dick’s boots slip on the rain slicked wall of the company and the rope is yanked from his grip. He lets out a squeal of surprise and falls about four feet before he lands in Bruce’s arms, eyes wide and body shaking from adrenaline.

He’s mortified, pressing his face into the fabric of Bruce’s cape and apologizing over and over again. Bruce can hear the edge in his voice as he tries to hold back his tears, feels Dick’s fingers tighten around his shoulders.

Bruce just holds Dick close and assures him that everything’s alright, he’s got nothing to worry about, and that they can climb down if he wants to. Dick doesn’t respond at first and Bruce waits patiently, one arm wrapped around Dick’s waist, the other holding them seven stories off the ground.

After a minute or two, Dick lets out a long breath and mumbles a muffled reply into the fabric of Bruce’s costume. Bruce rubs his back gently and asks, in as soft a voice as he can manage, “I’m going to need you repeat that, Dick.”

And so Dick pulls his face back and gives Bruce a determined look, only somewhat diminished by the puffy rings around his eyes.

“I wanna keep going.”

“Are you sure? We can go back home if you want to.”

Dick shakes his head.

“I’m sure. What kind of partner would I be if I gave up just like that?” His voice is strong, carrying all the vibrance and conviction of a professional, but as soon as the words get out, his face falls. He hesitates for a moment, teeth worrying his lip, fists balled up tight against Bruce’s chest plate, and when he speaks again, the confidence is replaced with the quiet, worried tones of a twelve-year-old boy.

“Just... promise me one thing?” Dick’s eyes are wide behind the mask.

“Of course.”

“Promise me you’ll be there to catch me if I fall again.”

Bruce smiles warmly and presses a soft kiss to Dick’s forehead.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr under the same username. I post my fic over there too so shoot me a request if you want something. Thanks for reading!


End file.
